


LUST - Chapters 1-2

by finvampire



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bloodplay, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual, Violence, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finvampire/pseuds/finvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey is lusting after someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	LUST - Chapters 1-2

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: ash_carpenter (LJ) and jasonsnene (LJ)  
> Banner by: finvampire (meee) aka katsa_db_lover (LJ)

[ ](http://s73.photobucket.com/user/valov666/media/LUSTcopy.jpg.html)

 

 

**Chapter 1**  


 

He’d been watching the man for over a month now, slowly becoming more and more obsessed. The guy was literally ‘beautiful’, making Lindsey’s cock twitch in his too expensive Gucci pants every time he saw that tight little ass, the green sparkling eyes and those sinful lips. ‘ Oh...I’m gonna have you yet...and when I do....you’ll be screaming’ he thought, watching the other man order a beer, settle at the bar and scan the crowd moving on the dance floor.  


Lindsey gathered all the info he could find about the guy. He didn’t find much, which was odd - he found the name though: ‘Dean Winchester’. According to his papers, Dean had been a cheerleader at highschool, winning national competitions with his team. Lindsey could easily believe that as he greatly admired the results of ‘cheerleading’ on Dean’s perfect lithe body. He was wearing ragged jeans that hugged his frame in all the right places, a fitted black T-shirt, a battered, brown leather jacket, and black cowboy boots. The man was screaming ‘SEX’ all over, and Lindsey had real hard time not jumping on him right there in front of the whole bar.  


**~*~**  


Dean was feeling twitchy. He’d noticed the blue eyed ,well dressed ‘snob’ eyeing him the whole evening, and it was making him nervous. The guy looked like he had serious problems and Dean didn’t want to know what they were. ‘Don’t come over here...stay there....please,’ he chanted in his head. He checked the situation from time to time so he could run if he saw the guy coming any closer – why did he always attract the ‘mental’ types? Was that some kind of rule or something? He didn’t have that much free time, and always some nutter was trying to ruin it – well,actually he didn’t know if the guy was ‘nutter’, but he was creepy, that’s for sure. Dean took another glance towards the guy. He was still staring, eyes roaming over Dean’s body like he was undressing him. It was actually getting intimidating. Dean didn’t scare easily, but there was something cold, and cruel about that stare. He could ‘feel’ the pure lust which was radiating from the dude. “ That’s it. I’m leaving,” he muttered to himself. He began to stand up as he saw the guy move and start to walk towards him, looking like a predator stalking his pray. Dean didn’t waste any time. Quickly, he paid for the drinks and bolted towards the exit, snaking among the crowd and trying to keep his head down so the ‘psycho’ wouldn’t notice him.  


**~*~**  


Lindsey was prepared for something like this to happen, and had men outside the club, waiting. They had a picture of Dean, and orders to trap him as soon as he came out of the door. Lindsey noticed the glances Dean made towards him, and knew he probably would sense his overwhelming lust, among other things. Lindsey didn’t know whether to make the boys bring Dean to his office at Wolfram & Hart or straight into his apartment, which was an expensive penthouse. He worked as a lawyer in the biggest law firm in town, and had learned all the tricks to ‘avoid’ the law. He would get anything he wanted, and he wanted Dean.  
  
  
A phone call interrupted his thoughts. It was Shane telling him they got Dean. Lindsey felt his heart clench with excitement as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to Dean. First he would have to tame the ‘Wild-cat’ though. He had been talking to people who knew Dean, and they said he was a real challenge. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun. He sat down on the expensive leather seat of his limousine, and told the driver to get him straight home. He was already unwrapping the ‘delivery’ in his mind.  


**~*~**  


Dean felt an agonizing pain on the left side of his head which was making his vision blurry as he tried to get up and absorb his surroundings. He remembered walking out of the club and seeing a dark form beside him before all went black. Finally, after some minutes, he could adjust his gaze enough to look around. He was in a huge penthouse, filled with paintings and art. There was also this beautiful fireplace with a bear skin in front of it. The fireplace was lit, creating a warm glow and dancing shadows on the walls. Dean glanced around nervously, remembering suddenly that he was in a unfamiliar place, and been brought there against his will.  


He started walking carefully around the apartment, peeking in every room, and trying to figure out a means to escape. But after a while he realised it was all for nothing. The place was like a prison. There were bars on windows, and the glass on them was bulletproof safety glass. Someone didn’t want him to get away. He was getting a little intimidated now. What did they want from him? He couldn’t remember doing anything so serious, to anyone, that it would make someone want to kidnap him.  


As he was holding up one of the heavy chairs, to see if it would break the glass, he heard someone open the door. The footsteps came closer, and Dean lowered the chair, hiding himself in one of the closets in the bedroom. He wouldn’t give up without a fight, whatever it was that he was about to face. He saw a form of a man coming into the bedroom, but he couldn’t see him properly as it was very dark. The man turned on the lights, and Dean could see him now. He was an average height, lean build, and he had these cold blue eyes. It was the man from the club who had been staring at him. Oh god, he ‘was’ a mental case, and now Dean was alone with him, in a prison-like environment. ‘God, this is just my luck,’ he snarled to himself in his head, trying to keep as still as possible. It was suddenly very quiet, and Dean decided to take a peek through the grate on the closet door, when he was brought face to face with an icy blue stare looking straight into his hazel green eyes. He’d been discovered.  
  


 

**Chapter 2**

 

After a few seconds of mutual ‘eye to eye’ staring, Dean snapped out of the trance and bounced up, trying to knock the other man off balance. No such luck. Lindsey just stood there, grinning wickedly when Dean bumped against his solid chest. He grabbed the green–eyed man into a tight embrace, making him squirm and curse. Lindsey was shorter than this sweet wild-cat, but he was heavier build than Dean and had no difficulties holding him in place. He felt his cock swell as a response to Dean’s squirming against him. ‘God, I wanna fuck this one so bad...but I’m gonna have to wait until he’s all tamed and submissive....gonna make him my beautiful whore,’ Lindsey pondered, chuckling softly as Dean started to get tired in his arms – the man was breathing heavily from all the struggling and, after a while, went totally limp.  


“There there, my love...I’m not gonna hurt you...just want you to be mine...and you will...cos you aren’t gettin’ out of here any day soon,” Lindsey talked in a low, growling voice, making cold shivers run through Dean’s whole body. This man was obviously as mad as a hatter – just his pathetic luck to get himself into something like this. He’d always had problems with his ‘pretty’ looks – hell, he had goddamn girly lips for fuck’s sake! And whose fault was that? It just wasn’t fair.  


“I’ll never be yours, you sick fuck! Now...get your freaking paws off me!” Dean shouted. The other man just sighed, and let go. Dean stared at him dumbfounded for a while before starting to walk slowly towards the bedroom door.  


“I wouldn’t try to run if I were you....there’s no way out, darlin’...You’re mine, understand?” Lindsey said calmly, following Dean out of the bedroom. He wasn’t lying – there were bars on windows and a state of the art security system. Dean wouldn’t get out if Lindsey didn’t want him to. There were also two guards outside the door and two more placed near the building. Dammit! He was so screwed…and maybe even literally. Dean didn’t want to think about what Lindsey had in store for him; it seemed like it wasn’t going to be pretty. He couldn’t even call Sam as he was watched like a hawk all the time, and he couldn’t seem to find his cell anywhere.

 

Sam was his brother and a best friend; they did almost everything tohether, and what happened when Dean decided to go alone for once? He’d gotten kidnapped! “Just my luck,” he mumbled, glaring at Lindsey under his long eyelashes. ‘I’m so fucking screwed...oh my god...please help me…’ Dean thought when Lindsey headed towards him once more. Dean knew that Lindsey was stronger than he was, and the whole ‘psycho’ factor made him even more dangerous. The other man looked like he was possessed, grinning evilly and…growling? He stalked closer and closer, and finally stood in front of Dean. Lindsey stared him for a moment, before hauling him back into the bedroom and locking the door.  


“Mmm...what should I do with you, sweet? You’ve been a very bad boy, trying to escape like that...I have to punish you...You know that, right?” Lindsey murmured, shoving Dean backwards on to the king-sized bed. It was covered with red silk sheets and rose petals. Next to the bed was a nightstand, carrying a bottle of champagne and strawberries with whipped cream. Under other circumstances it would haveve been romantic, but now it was only making Dean sick, and even more scared than before. What kind of person did something like this? Lindsey wasn’t a bad looking guy, so why? Dean couldn’t understand.  


“Please...let me go...I won’t tell anyone...just let me go, ok? Why are you doing this? ” Dean pleaded, looking straight into the blue fire of Lindsey’s eyes. Lindsey just shrugged and pulled a long white scarf out of his drawer, binding Dean’s wrists together. Then, after pulling Dean’s pants and underwear down, he settled himself between his thighs. Dean froze, breathing heavily and feeling like his heart was about to come right through his chest, it was pounding so hard. Lindsey devoured Dean’s body with his eyes, and lifted his legs to bend down and give a little experimental lick to Dean’s pretty pink hole. Dean yelped, startled, and felt like his body was on fire. He was ashamed to react like that and tears ran down his silky cheeks as he tried not to look at the man who was violating his body.  


“So fucking beautiful, baby....I want to fuck that tight ass of yours so bad....I’m gonna make you scream and beg…Oh yeah,” Lindsey growled low in his throat, and his voice sounded like pure lust…and violence.  


“No...please!” Dean yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to push Lindsey off him. But the other man was too strong.  


“Shut up, bitch! You’re not going anywhere...Got that? Now, stop squirming or I will really hurt you.”  


Dean’s breath hitched and he was very still now, whimpering silently, eyes tightly shut. He was terrified of what the other man would be capable of, and didn’t want to find out. Suddenly he felt something wet and cold sliding up his chest, and around his nipples, making them hard as rocks. Then Lindsey was licking along the wet trail, and planting little kisses all over Dean’s body. Next he felt Lindsey grab his cock and start to stroke it, gently at first and then a little faster, sliding his thumb over the slit. He let out a silent moan, not able to stop it as pleasure and shame washed over him in a crushing wave. Dean came hard on Lindsey’s hand and chest.  


“Mmm...that was beautiful, baby....You were such a good boy...cumming for daddy...So pretty,” Lindsey moaned, licking his hand clean and using the cum on his chest to slick Dean’s entrance. Then he slid his finger inside the tight hole in one brutal push, making Dean cry out in pain. Lindsey started to move his finger inside Dean, in and out. Dean was whimpering silently, tears running down his face. He tried to concentrate on something else, like he wasn’t there, like it was someone else who was being raped and defiled. Lindsey couldn’t wait any longer; he had to be inside that sweet ass, now. He positioned himself at Dean’s little hole, and in one push slid all the way in. Dean cried out, the pain was unbearable; it was splitting him in two. He felt something tear inside him and passed out. Lindsey was ramming inside at a quickening pace; the little bitch was fucking tight! He pushed in a couple more times, and came in long spurts all over Dean’s battered ass. Lindsey wiped himself clean, and it was only after that he noticed that the boy had passed out. Dean was very pale, bleeding from underneath, blood spilling on the red, silk sheets.

 

TBC...


End file.
